Magic
by SamiraMcClain
Summary: Como num passe de magica, você apareceu em minha vida, guiando-me para fora da escuridão" -sinopse podre :x
1. Chapter 1

**Magic. **

**Primeiro Capítulo – Plataforma 9 ¾. **

A plataforma 9 ¾ encontrava-se com poucas pessoas naquela manhã de Setembro. O vento era gélido e as nuvens densas, como se fossem despencar a qualquer momento. Os alunos de Hogwarts encontravam-se em pequenos grupos, e o frio não parecia abalar a animação daqueles jovens de voltar à escola de Magia e Bruxaria. O expresso para Hogwarts estava ali, intacto, apenas soltando momentaneamente pequenas nuvens de fumaça. Entre a multidão, um novo rosto se destacou, sendo que este, chamava muito a atenção de certos garotos que por ali passavam.

- Está muito frio. – Disse ela, num murmúrio ouvido apenas por seu primo, este a seu lado, como uma estátua, sem mover um músculo sequer.

- Quer minha capa? – Perguntou Neji, pronto para tirar a capa negra para ceder à prima. Hinata sorriu a si mesma.

- Não, obrigada assim mesmo, Neji-kun. – Agradeceu meiga, vendo o primo recolocar a capa.

Seus cabelos negro-azulados esvoaçavam com a brisa gelada e seus olhos exóticos eram o que mais chamavam a atenção em si. Assemelhavam-se a duas pérolas brilhantes e intensas, capazes de hipnotizar qualquer um que fosse.

- Onde está Hanabi? – Perguntou Hinata a Neji. O rapaz deu de ombros.

- Simplesmente desapareceu. – Neji, assim como Hinata, procurava pela Hyuuga mais nova.

- Ela mal conheceu Konohamaru e já saiu às pressas com ele. – Hinata sentou-se num banco próximo a eles, cruzando as pernas e apertando a capa da escola contra seu corpo.

- Hinata-chan, Neji! – Uma voz animada e conhecida pelos Hyuuga chegou ao ouvido dos mesmos e quando se viraram, puderam ver Yoko correndo até eles.

- Yoko-chan, como vai? – Hinata perguntou após ser abraçada pela amiga.

- Eu estou ótima! – Ela dizia, animada. – Mal posso esperar para vermos nossos colegas de casa e mal posso esperar para ver em que casa você vai entrar! Ah, vocês virão o Kiba? Aquele panaca me deixou carregando o malão dele. – Yoko apontava para os dois malões, revirando os olhos azuis.

- Bom, ele estava com o Naruto e com o Shikamaru. – Neji disse simplesmente.

Hinata encontrava-se um pouco perdida na conversa. Yoko era a irmã de um dos amigos de Neji. Neji e ela eram veteranos em sua nova escola e Hinata não sabia quem era quem. Ficava quieta. Para ela, um rosto destacou-se entre os alunos da casa denominada Sonserina, pelo símbolo da capa. Tinha cabelos rebeldes e negros. O que mais chamara a atenção da Hyuuga, fora o tom de ônix nos olhos daquele rapaz. Aquela profunda escuridão atraía Hinata, por mais que ela não quisesse se sentir atraída. A rapaz logo notou que era observado, virando-se para os incomuns olhos de sua admiradora. Ele passara a analisá-la. Hinata permitiu-se corar, desviando rapidamente os olhos daquele desconhecido.

- Enfim, – Yoko virou-se para Hinata, tirando-a de seus devaneios. – já viu alguém interessante? – Neji mexeu-se inquieto ao lado da prima.

- E-e-eu ai-ainda nã-não conhe-conheço ninguém, Yo-yoko-chan. – Hinata justificou-se, corada.

- Mas não estou dizendo alguém que você conheça, sim, alguém que lhe chamou atenção. – Yoko arrumou os cabelos castanhos e puxou Hinata consigo. – Neji, voltamos logo, ou não! – E saiu risonha.

- Yo-yoko-chan! – Hinata alertou-a, mas a garota não ouvia, apenas puxava a Hyuuga.

- Vamos, eu tenho amizades em todas as casas, você também pode ter. – Yoko sorria-lhe. – Acredite mais em si mesmo, Hinata-chan. – Os olhos de Yoko brilhavam e Hinata sorria com as palavras de sua amiga. – Você é linda, é inteligente e qualquer um aqui daria tudo para ter você em sua lista de amigos. – Hinata sorria. Apenas Yoko era capaz de lhe deixar assim, feliz. – Vem.

As duas saíram, conversando. Eram amigas dês de que Neji conheceu Kiba, o irmão gêmeo de Yoko, que de gêmeos, não tinham nada, a não ser, a personalidade hiper-ativa.

Faltavam 15 minutos para as 11 e os alunos se dirigiam inquietos para suas cabines. Neji esperava a prima que sumira com Yoko, mas não havia sinal de nenhuma das duas. Até que, um pontinho de cabelos castanhos e outro de cabelos negro-azulados chamou a atenção de Neji, que estava na janela da cabine. Logo, percebeu Hinata e Yoko, ambas rindo, correndo até uma entrada do trem. Quando provavelmente – Kiba deveriam estar. O corredor extenso estava completamente lotado pelos alunos, novos e veteranos, que se empurravam para poderem passar. Hinata agarrava-se ao braço de Yoko, seguindo-a. Quando acharam a cabine de Neji, entraram e rapidamente, trancaram a porta, respirando ofegantes. Quando ambas tornaram a se olhar, caíram nos bancos, rindo como crianças.

- Er, vocês estão bem? – Kiba perguntou, fitando a irmã.

- Ótimas! – Yoko recuperou-se de sua crise de risadas e seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver Kiba. Yoko fechou o punho de deu um cascudo na cabeça do irmão.

- AÍ! CARALHO, PORQUE FEZ ISSO?! – Perguntou, passando a mão sobre a cabeça dolorida.

- PORQUE VOCÊ, SEU PANACA, ME DEIXOU CARREGANDO **DOIS** MALÕES! – Retrucou ela em mesmo tom. – Como se o meu não estivesse pesado, o seu então, nem se fala. Graças ao Neji, que é um cavalheiro, eu não fiquei morrendo para carregar aqueles malões. – Yoko cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

- _É, e quem quase morreu fui eu._ – Neji sussurrou a Hinata, que deu uma risadinha abafada por sua mão.

- _Deixa, Neji-nii-san. Esses dois não tem jeito._ – Hinata sussurrou de volta.

O trem começara a se locomover, adquirindo cada vez mais velocidade. Hinata pediu a Neji para sentar-se na janela e Neji – como era de se esperar – cedeu seu lugar a prima. Hinata pensava em sua antiga escola, Beauxbatons. Sair de uma escola aos 16 anos era muito difícil. Ir para uma escola onde apenas três pessoas eram conhecidas, era mais difícil ainda. Sentiu uma mão quente sobre seu ombro e pôde ver Neji dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso, como se lhe dissesse "Tudo vai ficar bem". Hinata colocou a mão sobre a dele, sorrindo também e Neji captou a mensagem que os olhos da prima transmitiam. Os olhos cor de pérola diziam 'Obrigada'.

-

Em sua cabine, sentado na janela, Sasuke permanecia cercado por algumas garotas e por algum de seus amigos. Elas tentavam chamar sua atenção de qualquer jeito, mas o Uchiha ignorava, sem se importar com o que elas fizessem. Sasuke mantinha seus pensamentos na garota daquela manhã, naquela que estivera encarando-lhe de um jeito curioso. Não era como as outras, que pareciam lhe devorar com os olhos. Ela era diferente, olhava-o como se quisesse desvendá-lo. Aqueles olhos exóticos não lhe eram estranhos. Notou também, que o _rival _estava com ela. Maldito Neji Hyuuga. Tentou manter os pensamentos fixos em outra coisa, como os testes de quadribol, mas não adiantava, ela permanecera em sua mente.

- Hei, Sasuke! – Alguém atirou uma bolinha de papel na cabeça do Uchiha - o qual se irritou muito com tal ato.

- Quem foi o infeliz?! – Grunhiu ele, com sua voz fria como mármore.

- Fui eu, porque? – Gaara admitiu a culpa, sem temer o amigo.

- Vá pro quinto dos infernos! – Sasuke voltou a olhar pela janela, enquanto suas admiradoras se dissipavam.

- Calma, calma. – Shikamaru disse ao Uchiha, dando um longo bocejo. – Em que você está pensando? Nos testes de quadribol não são, porque quando são, você não para de falar. – Shikamaru recebeu em troca de seu comentário, um olhar frio e penetrante de Sasuke.

- Eu não estava pensando em nada, Nara. – Grunhiu.

- Hun, parece que é uma garota... – Gaara tentou, dando uma risada.

- Ah, eu já to de saco cheio de vocês dois! – Sasuke bufou, encarando os dois.

- Quem é ela? – O ruivo perguntou.

- É uma garota que eu vi na plataforma e ela... Ei, eu não vou falar, caralho! – Sasuke amaldiçoou sua língua por ter dito tal coisa.

- Como ela é? – Gaara se interessou pela garota que conseguira conquistar Sasuke Uchiha.

- Ela é... Eu não vou falar, caralho! – _Merda, eu tenho que parar de fazer isso, _Sasuke pensou consigo mesmo.

- Calma, calma, Uchiha... – Shikamaru despertou de seu cochilo com os urros de Sasuke.

- É só vocês me deixarem em paz! – Sasuke bufou, aquela viagem ia ser longa...

- Vocês o cacete, o Gaara que está te importunando. – O Nara defendeu-se.

- Que seja, Nara... – Bufou novamente, voltando a olhar pela janela. Apenas queria chegar logo em Hogwarts.

**-**

**Yo, Minna-san. Como eu não resisto por uma SasuHina, estava vendo Harry Potter e pensei, porque não uma fic SasuHina no maravilhoso mundo de nosso bruxinho? *-* SAIHAUI, mas enfim, espero que gostem dessa pequena amostra de minha nova fanfiction com meu Shipper preferido. **

**Beijos, Samira McClain. ;***


	2. Chapter 2

**Magic. **

**Segundo Capítulo – Babaca Uchiha! **

- Atenção, alunos novos! – O monitor do trem chamou aos alunos novos, que saíram de suas cabines. – Queriam vir comigo para o último vagão, estamos chegando a Hogwarts.

- Bom, eu vou indo. – Hinata abriu a porta da cabine, mas parou ao ouvir a voz tranqüilizante de Yoko.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – Yoko sorria, erguendo o polegar para Hinata, que saia da cabine sorrindo e mais confiante.

Hinata seguia a multidão de alunos, sendo que estes não eram tão jovens quanto ela esperava. Mantinha as mãos unidas em frente ao peito, nervosa. Entrar em uma escola nova no sexto ano era estranho. Hinata perdera todas as amizades que fizera em Beauxbatons – certo, foram apenas três amizades mas foram amizades. Percebera que era a única que andava sozinha entre os demais alunos e percebera também que olhavam-na de modo estranho, como se fosse uma aberração. Tentou ignorar tais olhares e manter-se perto do monitor. Ele parecia ter sua idade, ou ser mais velho. Seguindo-o, Hinata desceu do vagão com outros alunos, observando um lago escuro a sua frente, com os reflexos das estrelas e da lua crescente.

- Por favor, venham em silêncio até os barcos. – O monitor indicou os barcos na borda do lago, com pequenas lamparinas de fogo para iluminar.

Hinata adentrou em um dos barcos com a ajuda de um rapaz muito bonito, com a face inexpressiva. Hinata perdeu-se na escuridão de seus olhos, enquanto segurava a mão do garoto. Ele parecia impaciente e esperava que ela entrasse logo no barco. Estava muito escuro e apenas os olhos do garoto que eram visíveis e muito familiares.

- Er, dá pra você entrar logo no barco, garota? – Ele sequer olhava em seus olhos, e tinha a voz fria como mármore.

- Desculpe. – Desculpou-se, entrando no barco, sentando-se na ponta, vendo-o ajudar outras pessoas a subir no barco.

_Quem esse arrogante pensa que é pra me tratar desse jeito?!_ Pensou Hinata, cruzando os braços, indignada com a atitude daquele garoto. Hinata mal percebeu quando o barco começou a movimentar-se e então, pôde vê-lo melhor. Era o garoto da plataforma. Ele não parecia ser tão arrogante quando Hinata o vira pela primeira vez. Ele parecia perdido em pensamentos, parecia também entediado. _Deve ser do tipo riquinho e mimado_, pensou amarga, sem dar importância ao olhar que ele lhe lançava.

Sasuke perdia-se novamente nos olhos exóticos da novata. _Garota maldita, saia de meus pensamentos_, pensou, sacudindo a cabeça bruscamente, em vão. Ela era tão bonita, tão, diferente... Era perfeita. Não, não, não, ela não era perfeita! Passou a olhá-la melhor, mais precisamente, passou a olhar as pernas da garota, gostando do que via. A saia da escola era curta, e as pernas da novata estavam cruzadas, e como estava sentada de lado, Sasuke pode ver uma de suas coxas fartas, mantendo seu olhar ali. A garota ao seu lado, possuidora de madeixas estranhamente rosadas, deu-lhe um tapa ardido no braço esquerdo.

- Aí, o que eu fiz agora?! – Perguntou, com a mão sobre o braço dolorido. Sasuke voltou a olhar para as pernas da garota, mas ela já havia coberto-as com a capa da escola.

- Fica aí, olhando para as pernas das garotas! – Sakura disse com rancor. – Não se preocupe, Sasuke-_kun_, você tem a _mim_... – Sussurrou com uma voz sedutora no ouvido do Uchiha, que se desvencilhou com facilidade.

- Me deixa, Sakura. – Disse, pausada e assustadoramente a Sakura, que espantou-se com o timbre de Sasuke.

-

- Sejam bem-vindos a escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. – Disse uma mulher de cabelos castanho-escuros, ondulados. – Sou Kurenai Yuuhi, professora de Transfiguração. Obrigada, monitores. Podem seguir ao Salão Principal. – Os oito monitores dirigiram-se a grandes portas de carvalho, passando pelas mesmas e fechando-as em seguida. – Bom, citarei as regras e prestem atenção. 1: Só podem ficar nos corredores até às 21h...

A professora de Transfiguração ia citando as regras, mas Hinata não dava-lhe ouvidos, estava fascinada com o castelo e com suas esculturas. Logo, um fantasma passou pelo grupo de novos estudantes, acenando. Hinata sorriu, acenando de voltar. Logo, o grupo começou a se locomover e Hinata apressou-se para acompanhá-los. Atravessaram as mesmas grandes portas de carvalho que os monitores, revelando o Salão principal. Era tudo tão maravilhoso ao ponto de vista de Hinata, que ela mal notava todos olhando-os. O teto era repleto de estrelas, assim como o céu do lado de fora do grande castelo. Velas flutuavam por todo o saguão, a uma distância segura dos alunos. Ao longe, na mesa da Grifinória, Hinata pôde ver Yoko lançando-lhe um sorriso e fazer um sinal positivo com o polegar. Hinata sorriu, acenando timidamente para Yoko.

- Alunos, queiram sentar. – Pediu uma mulher de cabelos dourados e seios exageradamente fartos. – Sou Tsunade Senju, a diretora de Hogwarts. Como já devem saber, as regras este ano estão mais rigorosas e ao seguiram para o Salão Comunal de sua respectiva casa, os monitores informaram-lhes das novas regras.

Os novos alunos foram dirigidos a uma mesa mais afastada das outras. Foram colocados em ordem alfabética ao terminarem. Tsunade apresentava os professores e as matérias que lecionavam.

- E por fim, Gai Maito, professor de Vôo e juiz do Quadribol. – Finalizou, olhando para a mesa de novos alunos. – Agora, teremos a classificação de novos alunos. Creio que todos conheçam as casas e seus respectivos criadores. Agora, daremos início à seleção. Primeiro aluno, Aburame Shino... – O rapaz se levantou, um tanto apreensivo.

Usava óculos redondos e extremamente escuros. Vagarosamente, dirigiu-se ao banquinho, e o chapéu seletor mal pensou antes de colocá-lo na Corvinal. Tsunade fora chamando os nomes e a vez de Hinata se aproximava, deixando a Hyuuga apreensiva. Apertava uma mão na outra, tentando ocultar seu nervosismo, em vão. Era evidente para qualquer um que Hinata estava nervosa. Mas o que ela temia de fato? Ser colocada na _Sonserina_? Não, seu medo era ficar longe de Yoko, Kiba e de Neji. Certo: Neji e Kiba não era seus melhores amigos, mas a tratavam muito bem, a protegiam. E Yoko? Era sua melhor amiga dês de que Neji se tornara amigo de Kiba.

- Hyuuga Hinata. – A voz de Tsunade ecoou na cabeça de Hinata, fazendo a mesma direcionar-se ao banco com passos lentos.

Respirou fundo e sentou-se no banquinho, sentindo o Chapéu Seletor negro pousar sobre sua cabeça. Era como se ele conversasse consigo.

- _Vejamos o que há por aqui... _– Ele dizia e Hinata teve a impressão de que ninguém mais ouvia. – _Uma garota frágil e tímida, mas também posso ver uma garota de coragem e de personalidade forte, apenas esperando a hora para despertar sua fúria. _– Hinata tinha um pouco de medo daquelas palavras.

- _Sonserina não, sonserina não... _– Pensava, mordendo com força o lábio inferior. Apesar de toda a família Hyuuga ser Sonseriana, Hinata não queria o mesmo destino, pois era diferente.

- _Sonserina não? Por quê? Seu animal adormecido pode ser perfeitamente uma Serpente_... – A voz do Chapéu era fria e causava arrepios em Hinata. – _O sangue frio corre em suas veias. _

- _Não!_ – A voz em sua mente tornara-se firme.

- _Não importa o que pense, já tomei minha decisão. _– _Sonserina não!_ Pensou Hinata por fim, mas sorriu largamente ao ouvir as palavras finais do Chapéu. – GRIFINÓRIA!

A mesa de cores vermelho e dourado tomou o ambiente por aplausos e assovios. Hinata se levantou e correu em direção a Yoko, recebendo um abraço apertado da mesma. Seu coração batia rápido. Kiba também sorria-lhe, abraçando-a sufocadoramente. Do outro lado do salão, Neji mantinha um miúdo sorriso em seus lábios carnudos. Já era evidente para que casa Hinata iria.

**-**

O jantar – mais dizendo: banquete – havia terminado. Yoko narrava animada suas aventuras em Hogwarts com os amigos para Hinata, que ouvia atenciosamente. Dirigiam-se para o Salão Comunal, enquanto a 'metralhadora de palavras' de Yoko ainda tinha muita munição. Hinata ria das expressões e gesticulações da amiga. Kiba entrevia, deixando Yoko irritada.

- Não, isso não é verdade! – Ele interrompeu-a novamente. – A galera só chegou depois de eu ter atacado a gazela loura, depois é que eu fui atingido e foi só porque me distrai!

- Cala a boca, Kiba. – Yoko revirou os olhos. – Admita que você apanhou feio do Naruto.

- Em vez de defendê-lo, porque não vai trocar saliva com ele? – Kiba bufou, de braços cruzados.

- Eu acho que eu vou mesmo. – Yoko viu Naruto acenar-lhe.

- Não vai mesmo. – Kiba puxou Yoko antes que esta pudesse ir a encontro do ruivo.

- Você mesmo mandou, _maninho_. – Grunhiu Yoko com desdém. – E desculpe se **eu** tenho um namorado e se **você** não!

- Ah, parem de brigar. – Hinata entrou entre os gêmeos Inuzuka. – Vamos, Yoko-chan. – Puxou a amiga para longe de Kiba e para longe de Naruto, juntando-se ao grupo enquanto dirigiam-se ao Salão Comunal.

- Kiba e suas infantilidades! – Bufou a Inuzuka, revirando os olhos azuis. – Como aquela coisa pôde sair da minha mãe ainda antes que eu?! Fala sério...

- Acalme-se, sim. Creio que... – Antes que pudesse completar a frase, esbarrara num ombro forte e rígido, indo de encontro ao chão.

- Ei, qual é seu problema, Uchiha?! – Yoko ajudava Hinata a levantar-se.

- Além da ralé no castelo? – Sasuke Uchiha perguntou ironicamente, causando uma risada nos outros dois rapazes que estavam consigo. – Desculpe, novata. – Pediu, mesmo que fosse gentil, tinha um timbre sarcástico. – Mas devia saber que quem a Nobreza e depois a ralé.

- Me des-desculpe. – Murmurou Hinata, abaixando a cabeça.

- Desculpar-se porque?! – Yoko fez uma expressão indignada. – Por Sasuke ser um completo idiota com você?! Quem tem que se desculpar é ele!

- Quieta, mestiça. – Um ruivo que acompanhava Sasuke disse, ameaçando avançar em Yoko.

- Não ouse me insultar! – Yoko estava pronta para meter-lhe o punho na face, mas sentiu uma mão firme deter-lhe.

- Calma, Yoko. – A voz de Naruto pronunciou.

- Não vale a pena, Yoko-chan. – A voz de Hinata estava tremula e baixa.

- Eu devia quebrar a cara deles e...

- O que está havendo?! – Kin Hanaruma perguntou com a voz alta e firme, fazendo o corredor ficar em silêncio.

- Na-nada, Kin-san. – Yoko respondeu. Só tinha uma pessoa que poderia fazer Yoko se amedrontar, e esta era Kin Hanaruma, pelos simples fato da Hanamura mais velha ser Monitora da Grifinória.

- Vamos, circulando, galera! – Disse, enquanto voltava a guiar os novatos para o Salão Comunal.

Hinata arqueou as sobrancelhas, com sua face expressando toda a confusão que se passava em sua mente. Yoko não se deixara abalar pelos garotos da Sonserina, mas quando uma única garota lhe fizera uma ordem, Yoko encolhera-se como um cachorro sem dono. Hinata também não entendia a rivalidade entre as casas. Porque não podiam se dar bem? Olhou rapidamente para trás, vendo os três garotos se afastarem. No momento em que a Hyuuga se virara, Sasuke também olhava para trás, fazendo Hinata corar e voltar-se rapidamente para frente, enquanto fingia ouvir as pragas que Yoko soltava sobre os meninos. Muitas confusões estariam por vir se dependesse de Yoko, e Hinata não garantia que seria algo bom.

**-**

**Agradecimentos e respostas aos Reviews. **

**Nyo-mila: **_com certeza Hina-chan irá ser da Grifinória *--* que tipo de escritora acha que eu sou se não a colocasse em tal maravilhosa casa ;D não sei, se eu contar, perde a graça, haha :x bem, espero que goste, oks? Beijos amr :*_

**Apm.2303: **_pode deixar, também não gosto da Hinata fraca e indefesa... Digamos que no decorrer da fic, com sua convivência com Yoko Inuzuka, ela pode, hun, se rebelar um pouquinho ;3 _

**Florzitinha:**_ AHUSAH, eu também ri quando fui escrever :B espero que goste do resto. (:_

**Pandoraff93: **_eu me inspirei vendo HP esses dias, daí eu imaginei um SasuHina assim *-* hehe,_

**Pinkuiro: **_que bom que gostou, flower. (: espero que goste mais õ/ beeijos :*_

**NIMCS. oi: **_que bom que gostou, amore, espero que goste do resto (:_

**Acqua Moon: **_eu também queria que o mundo de HP fosse real, bubu ): mas um dia, eu ainda vou achar a plataforma 9 ¾ e te mando o endereço, oks? UHSAHAS, beijos amr :*_

**-**

**Oi gente!**

**Desculpem a demora meus anjinhos. Q É que estou com a vida extremamente corrida D: Mas enfim, espero que gostem do capítulo ridículo que eu fiz. E no próximo capítulo, a Magia começará \Õ/ hehe. **

**Beijos, ****Samira** **McClain****. **


End file.
